Challenge accepté
by Asyliss
Summary: Quand Hermione apprend que Draco sabote tout ces rendez-vous par amour elle décide, dans sa grande tolérance, de lui laisser une deuxième chance mais ... il n'a pas intérêt a la gâcher car il n'en aura pas d'autre.


Bonjour tout le monde ! :)

Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle création ! J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite review :)

Je rappelle a ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur que je ne peux pas répondre a leur review alors si vous avez une question je vous invite a la poser sur ma page facebook : Asyliss

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Hermione attendait depuis quarante minutes déjà et elle commençait a être réellement hors d'elle. Elle avait rencontré ce type au gala de Noël du ministère, il travaillait deux étages en dessous du sien, dans le département des fraudes. Elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Il était très beau, presque trop. Des courts cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu foncé comme le fond de l'océan et habillé très élégamment. Une chemise et un pantalon qui mettait admirablement bien son corps fin en valeur.  
>Elle s'était approchée de lui au bar et s'était présentée. Évidemment il savait qui elle était. La simple mention de son nom lui avait fait écarquiller les yeux. Hermione Granger, membre du Golden Trio, meilleure amie du célèbre Garçon-qui-a-survecu Harry Potter, grande héroïne de guerre et sous-ministre de la magie.<p>

Ils avait parlé pendant toute la soirée, ils avaient dansé et bu. Hermione avait beaucoup ri et finalement, quand la soirée avait pris fin, elle lui avait demandé si il accepterait de la revoir.

Évidemment, il avait dit oui avec un grand sourire et lui avait fixé un rendez-vous deux jours plus tard dans un petit café du Londres moldu.

Ce matin elle s'était levée tôt pour être sûre d'avoir le temps de se préparer. Elle était assez anxieuse. À cause de son travail, elle sortait rarement et encore plus rarement avec des hommes aussi séduisants.

Elle s'était rendue dans le café, impatiente et très jolie dans sa robe verte émeraude, un peu moulante mais pas assez pour être vulgaire, le juste milieux. Elle avait commandé un café et avait attendu.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle attendait. Il lui avait posé un lapin. Hermione fulminait. Cependant, elle avait l'habitude. Elle sentit une grande lassitude prendre place en elle. Elle s'affala dans son fauteuil à coté de la vitre du café qui donnait sur la rue et retira ses escarpins certes magnifique mais qui lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se comporter comme une personne normale et ne pas être obligée de devoir être présentable à toute heure de la journée juste parce qu'elle était sous-ministre.

Apparemment elle faisait cet effet là aux hommes, ce n'est pas qu'il ne la trouvaient pas drôle ou attirante, car elle était vraiment belle. Non … c'était juste que sa position au ministère et son statut d'héroïne intimidait presque toutes ses conquêtes. Il y en avait bien eu un une fois qui était resté plus de deux semaines sans prendre peur mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que les fesses d'Harry l'intéressaient plus que sa poitrine.

Hermione allait rentrer dans sa phase dépression quand elle entendit le carillon de la porte sonner.

Elle se retourna vivement dans le vague espoir que ce soit son rendez-vous, qui se justifierait de son heure de retard par une affaire urgente au ministère mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut un homme blond, de dos, avec un costume de première qualité et des chaussures italienne. Cet homme, plutôt grand, se retourna et posa les yeux sur elle.

- Ah... Granger. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici un jour.

- Malfoy... je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour tes sarcasmes aujourd'hui.

Hermione ne voyait pas Draco souvent, très rarement en fait, mais ils travaillait lui aussi au ministère. Son nom avait été blanchi après de nombreux effort de la part du trio d'or après la guerre et Draco en restait très reconnaissant bien qu'il évitait le plus souvent d'être vu avec eux.

Draco sourit en dévoilant ses dents blanches et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'Hermione.

- À voir tes vêtements, tu attendais quelqu'un mais vu ta tête je pense que ce siège est libre, j'ai raison ?

- C'est bon Malfoy ; tais-toi s'il-te-plaît.

- Ouh, de mauvaise humeur Granger ! Qui est cet homme qui a été assez malin pour ne pas venir à ce rendez-vous ?

- … ça ne te regarde pas !

Hermione n'était pas tant touchée par le fait qu'on lui ai posé un lapin... Non, elle était déprimée car ce n'était pas la première fois. Les mots de Draco l'avaient blessée et elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

- Oh allez, il n'était même pas si beau Hermione.

- Ah donc finalement tu sais qui c'est ?

- S'il te plaît ! Je vous ai vu flirter toute la soirée le jour du gala de Noël du ministère, il travaille dans mon service.

Hermione ne répondit pas, Draco se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessée et sentit un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant, c'était juste plus fort que lui. Et cette dynamique entre eux avait toujours été comme ça.

- Hey Hermione.  
>- Quoi ?<p>

- Tu sais … Il pue des pieds et il vit toujours chez sa mère.

Sans s'en rendre compte et sans comprendre pourquoi Hermione éclata de rire. Elle n'avait plus de contrôle sur ses nerfs et … ça faisait du bien !  
>Son rire était beau et pur, cristallin et entraîna Draco avec lui.<p>

Tous les deux, face à face, riaient à gorge déployée et avaient les larmes aux yeux.  
>Hermione se sentait bien, finalement son rendez-vous n'était peut être pas totalement perdu.<p>

Il discutèrent longtemps, toute l'après-midi puis Draco lui proposa de lui offrir à dîner, elle accepta volontiers et après le dessert et quelques verres de vin, Draco et elle transplanèrent vers le manoir Malfoy.

Draco la guida vers sa chambre en riant et ils s'affalèrent tout les deux sur le lit. Hermione souriait et attira Draco sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent, beaucoup, et Draco et elle firent l'amour dans ce lit trop grand pour leur deux corps enlacés.

Hermione fut réveillée par une sonnerie stridente qui émanait de quelque part a sa droite. Elle grogna et tendit la main. Elle tâtonna quelques secondes et mis enfin la main sur un téléphone. Hermione éteignit la sonnerie et s'apprêtait a refermer les yeux pour retrouver un peu des restes de ce sommeil réparateur quand son regard fut attiré par un nom sur l'écran. En éteignant la sonnerie elle avait accidentellement ouvert le journal d'appel et le nom de son rendez-vous d'hier y était inscrit, l'heure d'appel était dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle fut prise d'un doute horrible et remonta à la date d'un autre rendez vous où le lâche n'avait pas pris la peine de se présenter et … oui, le nom y était aussi inscrit.

Draco sortit de la douche frais et de bonne humeur. Cette nuit s'était très bien passée et ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait cela. Il devait avouer qu'il avait, lui comme tant d'autres remarqué la stupéfiante transformation d'Hermione après la guerre. Elle avait changé, était devenue plus... féminine. Tout en gardant son coté rat de bibliothèque, on se défait difficilement de ce genre de chose. Il se tourna vers son grand lit à baldaquin dans l'espoir de découvrir un tableau sublime d'une Hermione Granger assoupie, à moitié nue dans son lit... mais à la place ce fut une Hermione Granger furieuse qu'il découvrit. Elle avait son téléphone dans les mains et le regardait avec un regard à faire peur à un troll des cavernes.

- … Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

- Hermione ? … Hermione ! HERMIONE !

- Draco... s'il te plaît, TAIS-TOI ! Ne dit plus rien surtout.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ÇA signifie mais tu as intérêt a avoir une bonne explication ! Dit-elle en désignant L'historique d'appel ou apparaissait les noms de ses divers rendez-vous de ces derniers mois. Des rendez-vous qui n'avait plus donné le moindre signe de vie du jour au lendemain.

- Hermione je … je ne sais pas quoi dire … ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Je comprend très bien que tu sois énervée contre moi. Ce que je t'ai fait subir était humiliant et probablement décevant pour toi. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de tous ces hommes a du être très désappointant et encore une fois je suis désolé ! Je n'ai aucune excuse...

- … tu sais Draco, ce n'est pas tant ce que tu as fait qui me bouleverse, parce que avouons le pour la plupart ils n'étaient pas vraiment extraordinaire tous ces hommes. Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi … et bien je … c'est … tu sais tu as beaucoup changée depuis l'école et puis j'étais très heureux de te retrouver, comme collègue au ministère. Et quand on a enterré la hache de guerre aussi.. c'était bien ! Et puis...

- STOP, Draco. Explique toi, clairement s'il te plaît !

Draco s'approcha du lit, se mit a genoux devant Hermione et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Hermione... j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir m'expliquer mais … je ne peux pas ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne trouve pas les mots. Et si je les trouvais j'ai peur de ne pas m'exprimer comme je le voudrais. Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Hermione. C'est la seule phrase juste qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Oh Draco …

- Hermione je veux me réveiller a tes cotés. Je veux manger a tes cotés je veux regarder la télé a tes cotes, peut importe quelle activité, aussi ennuyeuse quelle soit, je veux la faire a tes cotes. Et j'ai peur ! J'ai peur parce que je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiments et … ça me transforme. J'ai merdé.. je l'avoue. Mais je ne savais pas comment réagir autrement... il y a quelque temps je serais juste passé à autre chose mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'est impossible pour moi. Et puis... tu m'intimides un peu.

Il dit sa dernière phrase en rougissant. Ce Drago était tellement différent du petit garçon arrogant de l'école.  
>Hermione sourit largement.<p>

- Très bien... je te laisse une chance de te rattraper ! Mais Draco... ne la gâche pas par de stupides stratagèmes, tu n'en auras pas d'autres.

- Merci ! Merci merci merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais de mon mieux.

Draco se leva, attrapa son drap et le glissa sur les épaules nues d'Hermione. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, lui glissa a l'oreille « je vais travailler, fais comme chez toi. »  
>Puis il partit en claquant la porte d'entrée.<p>

Hermione se retrouva seule dans cette chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas quelques heures plus tôt et se traita de folle.  
>Elle soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, elle rebondit sur le matelas moelleux du lit de Draco.<p>

OoOoo

Draco arriva guilleret à son bureau. Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse et malgré le réveil un peu difficile, le fait d'avouer toutes ces choses qui lui pesaient sur le cœur l'avait soulagé et les choses s'étaient arrangées.

Il était motivé, il allait séduire Hermione, la conquérir. Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos mais elle valait tout les efforts qu'il allait faire.  
>Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un moyen infaillible de la faire tomber dans ses filets. Il ne pouvait pas risquer l'échec. Hors de question !<p>

Il devrait peut être demander à son parrain … Malgré son apparente froideur Severus était un vrai Don Juan. Il maîtrisait l'art compliqué que sont les femmes et la séduction. Dommage pour lui qu'il soit si gay.

Quand Draco rentra chez lui toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et tout était silencieux dans son spacieux appartement, aucun bruit.  
>Hermione était finalement rentrée chez elle. Il fut légèrement déçu mais c'était peut être pour le mieux. Il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes. Il prendrait son temps pour séduire Hermione Granger !<p>

OoOoo

Hermione n'était pas restée chez Draco. Son appartement était très agréable mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée qu'elle soit là quand il rentrerait. Il pourrait la prendre pour acquise... Ce qui n'était absolument pas vrai ! Il devrait la mériter pour l'avoir... malgré la confidence surprenante qu'il avait faite.  
>Le fait qu'il avoue son amour comme ça l'avait honnêtement et complètement surprise. Mais ça ne changeait rien.<p>

OoOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Hermione était au Ministère, dans son bureau elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit un hibou faire irruption dans la pièce. Elle essaya de le calmer mais l'oiseau ne l'écoutait pas et volait en piaillant a travers toute la pièce, faisant voler les papiers sur son bureau et rameutant la moitié de ses collègues.

Cette maudite chouette lâcha finalement une enveloppe blanche et une rose sur son bureau avant d'aller se cogner un grand coup contre la fenêtre fermée.  
>Hermione se précipita pour lui ouvrir mais l'oiseau avait déjà fait demi-tour et s'était échappé par la porte, faisant s'écarter toutes les personnes qui assistaient au spectacle de là.<p>

Hermione soupira et fit signe aux curieux de retourner à leurs affaires.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et fit tourner la rose entre ses doigts.  
>Elle était magnifique ! Probablement améliorée par magie mais tout de même... Les pétales était incroyablement parfaits, les courbes, la couleur... elle n'avait aucun défaut. On aurait presque dit qu'elle brillait à la lumière. C'était du grand art et demandait sûrement de très grands talents en magie florale.<br>D'un mouvement de baguette elle fit apparaître un vase et laissa la rose dedans pour se pencher sur la lettre.  
>L'enveloppe était de bonne facture, elle venait assurément de quelqu'un qui était soit riche, soit voulait vraiment faire bonne impression.<br>Elle l'ouvrit et lut :

_Hermione,_  
><em>Je dois avouer que j'ai été d'abord un peu déçu de voir que tu était partie de chez moi l'autre jour...<em>  
><em>Mais maintenant je voudrais te remercier car cela me donne l'opportunité de tout faire dans les règles.<em>  
><em>C'est pourquoi j'aimerais t'inviter à dîner demain soir. Je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais.<em>  
><em>Sincèrement tiens,<em>  
><em>Draco<em>

Hermione pouffa à la fin de la lecture de la lettre, Draco y allait un peu fort.

La lettre était courte mais Hermione en fut ravie ! Il voulait faire ça « dans les règles » hein … Très bien !  
>Elle ricana et se pencha sur son bureau. Elle se remit au travail mais n'arriva pas vraiment à se concentrer de toute la journée.<p>

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla tôt et essaya vainement de ne pas penser au dîner du soir. C'était peine perdue. Aux alentours de midi elle abandonna et décida finalement de commencer à se préparer. Quand elle avait répondu à Draco qu'elle acceptait il lui avait dit qu'il passerait la chercher chez elle, elle avait donc plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait mais elle ne tenait plus en place.

Elle avait opté pour une robe noire, classique. Rien de bien extravagant. Elle ne voulait pas que Draco ce fasse de fausses idées sur l'issue de la soirée.  
>Elle s'était maquillée et coiffée mais fut, évidemment, prête bien trop tôt … Pour patienter elle décida que re-re-re-re-...-lire l'Histoire de Poudlard l'aiderait à se détendre. Elle était toujours nerveuse avant un rendez-vous, mais ce soir plus que d'habitude.<p>

Quand la sonnerie résonna dans sa maison elle sursauta et lâcha son livre qui tomba par terre en cornant quelques pages.  
>Hermione se leva et posa une main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit.<br>Draco se tenait la, sur le porche. Il avait un bouquet de fleurs dans la main et avait revêtu un costume tout aussi classique que la robe d'Hermione.  
>Il lui tendit les fleurs en souriant.<p>

- Bonsoir Hermione. Tu es magnifique.

- Merci... herm, toi aussi. Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, allons-y. Lui répondit-elle avec une toute nouvelle détermination.


End file.
